vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Clover
For more detailed information about the series, check the Black Clover Wiki Logo= |-|Anime= Summary Long ago, humanity was on the verge of being wiped out by a demon, but was saved by one extremely powerful mage who became known as the first Wizard King. In the present day, the story begins with your typical Shounen series protagonist, Asta, a kind-hearted youth with the hot-bloodedness to match, but not the height much to his chagrin. His childhood friend and rival, Yuno, is the exact opposite of him, being tall and stoic along with being carelessly blunt and rude. However, on the day in which the two gained their Grimoires, the spellbooks that would allow them to use magic and sign up for the Magic Knight Exam, it was discovered that Yuno received the legendary Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire, cementing his position and recognition as a genius. Asta, on the other hand, got... absolutely nothing. Frustrated, Asta went back to his usual physical training, where it is revealed that despite their differences, Asta and Yuno were childhood friends. Upon returning to town, he comes upon Yuno being bound by a magic-wielding bandit who sought to steal the Four-Leaf Grimoire to sell it for a high price. Despite Asta's best attempts to stop him, he is soon trounced by the bandit due to his lack of magic, where the bandit reveals that Asta has the strange condition of lacking any mana within him, thus invalidating his dream of becoming the Wizard King. Regardless, Asta refused to give up, and Yuno revealed that he still saw Asta as his best friend and rival. Suddenly, a pitch-black grimoire appeared before Asta, summoning a massive black sword for him to wield. Not taking this for granted, Asta took up the sword and pummeled the would-be bandit. After thanking Asta for saving them, they renewed the promise they made as children, vowing to see which one of them became the Wizard King! |-|Power of the Verse= Power of the Verse The Verse is rather strong, topping out at Town Level for the Mid-Tiers, Small City level for the Top-Tiers like Luck Voltia and Island level for the God Tiers like Julius Novachrono. However, their most notable feature is their Hax. Almost each Top/God Tier character have a notable hax such as Anti-Magic for Asta, Existence Erasure for Julius, Durability Negation for Yami, Rage Power for Elves and so on, sometimes allowing them to win against characters from higher Tiers. Most of the cast are fast, reacting to or even outspeed lightspeed attacks with ease, they are at least FTL, potentially even faster than that |-|Calculations= Calculations Attack Potency: Mid-Tier: *[[User_blog:Therefir/Black_Clover:_Dr._Freiss|Destruction of the Capital: 7-C (19.6 Kilotons)]] **'Scales to:' ***Bos Asta ***BoS Yuno ***Luck Voltia ***Magna Swing ***Charmy Pappitson *[[User_blog:The_Causality/Fireball_-_Black_Clover|Burning the Witches' Forest: 7-C+ (94.4 Kilotons)]] **'Scales to:' ***Fana (Human) ***Fana ***Raia ***Vetto ***Noelle Silva ***Pre/Post-Elf Invasion Asta ***Pre/Post-Elf Invasion Yuno ***Ladros Top-Tier: *[[User_blog:DodoNova2/A_stranger_make_a_large_hole_-_Black_Clover|Asta and Yuno stops Licht's attack: Low 7-B (1.45 Megatons)]] **'Scales to:' ***Every Low 7-B character God-Tier: *[[User_blog:M3X/Black_Clover:_Destroying_the_country|Destruction of the Clover Kingdom: 6-C (33.13 Gigatons)]] **'Scales to:' ***Every 6-C character Note: *'High 7-C' Characters are upscaled from 7-C+ Characters *'High 7-C+' Characters are downscaled from Low 7-B Characters |-|Notable Hax= Notable Hax Asta: Anti-Magic, Magic Reflection and absorption Yami: Overwhelming Aura, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation Luck: Enhanced Extrasensory Perception, Intangibility, Reactive Power Level, Overwhelming Aura, Tremendous Statistics Amplification, Rage Power Charmy: Mana Regeneration, Magic Absorption, Rage Power Vetto: Curse Manipulation, Rage Power Fana: High-Mid Regeneration, Rage Power Raia: Power Mimicry, Rage Power Langris: Passive Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure Danmaku Rill: Can create any Magic attributes Dorothy: BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Invulnerability Julius: Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Existence Erasure Devil: Power Nullification, Life-Force Absorption, High-Mid Regeneration Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *Celestial Pegasus *Reppuzan *GreatestSin *Gwum *Dragonmasterxyz *Kuja9001 *Liger686 *CoreOfimBalance(COB) *UniverSpace *Sheihou *Starter Pack *Mugen *SuperKamiNappa *AstralKing7 *Epsilon R *SpookyShadow *Ionliosite *Duedate8898 Opponents: *Kuroiha Neutral: *ABoogieYesSir Characters Black Bull Yami_Sukehiro_Black_Clover.jpg|Yami|link=Yami Sukehiro Black_Asta_Black_Clover.png|Asta|link=Asta Noelle_Silva_Valkirie_Dress_Black_Clover.jpg|Noelle|link=Noelle Silva Elf_Luck_Black_Clover.jpg|Luck|link=Luck Voltia Magna_Swing_2_Black_Clover.jpg|Magna|link=Magna Swing Dwarf_Charmy_Black_Clover.png|Charmy|link=Charmy Pappitson *Vanessa Enoteca *Gordon Agrippa *Finral Roulacase *Zora Ideale *Henry Legolant *Nero Golden Dawn *William Vangeance *Yuno *Langris Vaude *Klaus Lunette *Alecdora Sandler *Mimosa Vermillion *Hamon Caesar Crimson Lion Fuegoleon_Vermillion_Black_Clover.jpg|Fuegoleon|link=Fuegoleon Vermillion Mereoleona_Vermillion_Black_Clover.jpg|Mereoleona|link=Mereoleona Vermillion * Leopold Vermillion Silver Eagle * Nozel Silva * Nebra Silva * Solid Silva Blue Rose * Charlotte Roselei * Sol Marron * Puli Angel Green Mantis * Jack the Ripper * Sekke Bronzazza Coral Peacock *Dorothy Unsworth *Kirsch Vermillion Purple Orca *Kaiser Granvorka *Guldere Poisot *Revchi Azure Deer *Rill Boismortier *Fragil Tormenta Eye of the Midnight Sun Patry_Black_Clover.png|Patry|link=Patry Raia_Third_Eye_Black_Clover.png|Raia|link=Raia Fana_Third_Eye_Black_Clover.png|Fana|link=Fana Vetto_Third_Eye_Black_Clover.png|Vetto|link=Vetto * Rades * Catherine * Sally Wizard Kings * Lumiere * Julius Novachrono Diamond Kingdom * Mars * Lotus * Fanzel Kruger * Fana * Ladros Others Licht_Black_Clover_.png|Licht|link=Licht Devil_Black_Clover.jpg|Word Devil|link=Word_Devil Category:Black Clover Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Games